


Kitten

by Chuukawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kuroo loves Kenma too much, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuukawa/pseuds/Chuukawa
Summary: “Can I call you Kitten ?”Kenma stopped playing and was looking at Kuroo with weird eyes.“What are you saying ?”He was frowning and Kuroo just wanted to kiss him already.“Well, you clearly look like a cat. And I want to call you like that, it’s cute.”





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please tell me what's good and what isn't ! I just wanted to write some Kuroken fluff because my two boys deserve everything. 
> 
> Also english is not my first language so there is probably some mistakes ! (please tell me if you see one) 
> 
> Enjoy and thank you for reading !

Kenma was like a cat. 

Kuroo realized it when they were children. Kenma would always find a dark place to sleep, never wanted to play outside and said that he liked to be alone all day. At that time, Kuroo really didn’t understand the younger one behavior. 

“Hey Kenma” whispered Kuroo one night while the other was playing on his phone next to him. 

The younger one only hummed softly. 

Kuroo was already on his second year of high school and was now very aware that what he was feeling for his best friend wasn’t just friendly love. He wanted to confess but knew that Kenma wasn’t ready. But he liked to flirt with him, he really did. 

“Can I call you Kitten ?”  
Kenma stopped playing and was looking at Kuroo with weird eyes. 

“What are you saying ?” 

He was frowning and Kuroo just wanted to kiss him already. 

“Well, you clearly look like a cat. And I want to call you like that, it’s cute.”

Kenma sighs. “Do what you want, I don’t care.”

Kuroo smiled. 

\----------------------------------------

Kenma was tired. So fucking tired. He just wanted to sleep. He was going home with Kuroo after practice and the black-haired one was talking too much. Kenma wasn’t even able to understand what he was saying.

“Oi, are you listening ?” 

“I’m tired Kuroo… Stop talking.” 

_Ah I made him mad…_

Kuroo was sulking, but Kenma was too tired for this. They walked home in silence and Kenma wasn’t really surprised when he saw Kuroo following him in the house. They directly went up in Kenma bedroom and Kenma dived in his bed. He didn’t even wanted to play any video game. 

“Are you okay ?” 

“Hmm, I’m just tired.” 

Kuroo nodded and went in bed next to Kenma, looking at his phone. Not long after, he heard Kenma snoring quietly.  
He was too cute. Kuroo couldn’t take it anymore. His little body was fold back on itself and Kuroo wanted to take him in his arms and never let him go. 

“Sleep well Kitten.” 

\-------------------------------------

When Kenma woke up, Kuroo was still next to him. He was softly toying with the younger one hair while reading on his phone. 

_It feels good…_ Kenma thought. 

He likes the warmness of Kuroo body next to him, the feeling of his hand in his hair. The blonde one wanted to stay here for the rest of his life. 

“You’re awake ?” 

Kenma hummed softly and moved slightly his head. The older one knew Kenma wanted him to stroke his soft blond hair. So he did.  
Kuroo was living for soft moment like this. Being by Kenma side made him so happy. 

_Ah… I love him so much._

After some minutes, he thought that Kenma was sleeping again. But suddenly, a weird sound came out from the younger one mouth.  
There was a big silence and Kenma was red, really really red. 

Kuroo burst out laughing. “K-kenma did you just purr ?”

“Shut up I didn’t !” 

Kuroo couldn’t stop laughing. Kenma was too cute for this world. 

He took Kenma in his arms. 

“It’s okay, you can purr as much as you want, Kitten.” 

Kenma really was a cat.


End file.
